HAMBO!
by luigisteel
Summary: join marceline the vampire queen, vriska serket and me steven as we reform the nexus and save poor hambo and marceline loves who! all in this epic quest i dont own any of the pepole in this story besides myself or the nexus they belong to wwe and vriska belongs to homestuck and marceline belongs to adventure time injoy tell me what you think


HAMBO!

Caves are mostly the most eerie of places but today it wasn't so eerie.

"I can't believe that guy thinking he can just mess with me like that" said Marceline with a sigh. She goes inside hunger for red she checks the pantry nothing is really there checks the fridge "oh ya forgot ate all my red in here". As she heads towards her room she remembers she left some red there she gets to her room and notices something wrong "HAMBO! Where is he I know I left him right there" as she looks under the pillow. But after looking under the pillow she makes her way around the house looking for Hambo but during her search she hears something outside her cave that she owns by the way. It sounds like a rocket it must of been Finn and Jake just playing around or bonnie just doing a another science project. "What was that but I don't have time to check HAMBO! WHERE ARE YOU!" as she looks high and low for her poor Hambo she hears a knock on the front door. As she hears it she goes to the door "hissssssss" says Marceline with a monster face who are you are you evil." No my name is Steven Clark and I moved into that house right outside the cave". "I'm sorry I'm just really stressed out right now come in want anything coffee water soda" said Marceline "no I'm ok why are you so stressed?" asked Steven "well it's kind of a long story you sure your brain can take it". "ya" "ok" as she sits down on the couch next Steven holding his hand "one thing before I start I like your style already I fell not stressed anymore now that your here" "really" "ya your pretty chill". "Thanks now tell me what's wrong" sigh "well I got dumped by my old boyfriend cinnamon bun I wasn't really thinking on that choice then I got home I was pretty hungry. so I checked everywhere for my red and I couldn't find any but I remembered I had some in my room so I went to my room to get it but when I got there I figured out my Hambo went missing I look high and low. I cried when I saw my poor Hambo was gone I don't know where he went but then I heard this crashing sound outside were you here when it happened". Asked Marceline "ya I'm sorry that was my plane that came in that brought me here I'm fine I'm not evil I'm good like you". Said steven "Be careful next time us vampires don't like crashing very much" said Marceline rubbing her head "I'm sorry but hey what's your name?" "ya I forgot to introduce myself my name is Marceline the vampire queen" "nice to meet you hey I got a idea how about we start a group we can be more of a threat to the person who stole Hambo will find Hambo" steven said smacking his fist into his hand "really! We won't be evil and do evil will we?". Said a concerned marceline "No way" "ok then what will be the name of this group? Plus we can't just be a group with just us we need one more person" said marceline "don't worry I got it all covered I got it how about we call our self's the nexus?" said steven with confidence "I like it" agrees while drinking some red "can I have some water Marcy" "ya sure thing bro". "So where do we start on finding someone Steve" "well follow me we need to walk some ways lets fly to where we need to go" "all right". Marceline and Steven now start on their journey to find Hambo as well as the start of nexus. "Steven where we need to go" "there it is" "bonnies castle?" "Trust me Marcy" Steven and Marcy enter the front door knowing there present has been felt. Steven calls "PB" "you there" pb responds "Marceline" Marceline responds with a finger wiggle wave "bonnie" Marceline and bubblegum have never really got along. Bonnie is a little nickname Marcy gave bubblegum for fun but why I don't know. "Hey your name is Steven right you just moved and started living here near the candy kingdom have you now" "yes your highness" "ugg Steven why did I carry you all the way over here for". "I got it hey pb you know science right" "of course" "ok we need your help of science know how to get into a program to get my friend Vriska Serket out of the com". "For sure" so for hours and hours pb Marcy and Steven hacked and slashed at program files Intel they found her in the files and broke her out "ahhhhhhh" Vriska cry's when comeing out of the screen " Vriska Vriska you alright" steven said with shock. "hey who are all of you" "hey you know me but this is my friend Marceline" "hey there my name is Vriska Serket" "nice to meet you" Marceline said with some hope "now Steven you better have a good reason you pulled me out here" "yes this is a great reason will you join nexus with us and help us find her poor Hambo". "You sat here for hours and hours in front of this screen to get me out to just help you find this Hambo guy you must be joking no way" Serket replied with some attitude . "HEY SERKET HAMBO IS NOT A GUY OR A GIRL IT'S A STUFF ANIMAL BUT NOT ANY STUFF ANIMAL IT'S SPECIAL TO ME I HAD IT SINCE I WAS SMALL AND WE SAT HERE FOR HOURS AND HOURS SO YOU BETTER HELP!" said Marcy with rage "alright alright ill help but what do I get out of it" said Serket rubbing her hands "um nothing" said Steven shrugging "err ok fine ill let this one slide ill help but Steven next time you need me it better be special" said Serket with a sigh. "ok guys since we are all together now We need to get a solid outfit together I made this shirts on the front a n on the back we are one" said steven . "Wow that's pretty cool Steve just as awesome as my axe bass" responed Marceline when strumming her bass "ya I like it" Serket said with a small giggle. "And oh ya another thing we need to wear these armbands trust me they will look cool" Steven said when pulling out the arm band from his pack "ya these things are pretty chill Steve" responed Marceline when putting on the armband . "I know I try" Marceline shy's away and turns to Vriska and whispers "hey I only knew him for a day but I feel like I like him you know like like" Vriska whispers back "well how about you go tell him". " I don't want him to think I'm coming on to strong remember it's only been a day" said Marceline with a shy face "well it's your choice in the end" Virska responded with a sigh "hey girls its almost sunset we should make our way to the forest right outside the kingdom". "Let's go Marcy see ya pb" Steven and Marceline wait outside the window after they wave goodbye to pb "Vriska you can fly right" then Virska flippantly responds "yay pfft easy" "ok will see you over there" Steven responds Vriska jumps out the window forgetting she can't fly as normal Vriska but when she jumps out she is in the air for five seconds flapping her arms like crazy then she says "see ya" when starting to fall pb's swan swoops her up and carries her to the forest. "this should be a good spot right here Marcy ya in the forest but out far enough to plan and leave" says Steven looking at the view over the trees. "hey Steve I want to tell you something" said Marceline very shy "yeah?" "I..." she gets cut off of what's she is saying because Virska comes flying in on the swan crashing into a tree "stupid swan I like hit the ground like 3 times before I got here do you even know how to fly yeah that's right go back to where you came you need to be replaced" says Virska shakeing her fist then turning around making mumbles walking by Steven and Marceline."Now what were you going to tell me?" "oh ya I... need help pitching the tent" "ok" Steven takes the tools to pitch the tent as Marceline speeds up next to Vriska "Marcy" said Vriska with a sigh "yeah I know it's hard I don't just want to come off to strong I mean just look at him isn't he like the best and nicest person you seen" said Marceline laying her head on her hands "yeah he is pretty chill" said Vriska . "hey guys I can use some help can you girls nail in these two nails ill get the last one" so they finish pitching the tent after many ways of figuring out how its suppose to be set up they get in there sleep wear and get inside their sleeping bags. "hey guys want to hear a scary story" says Marceline "yeah sure" Vriska responds "I don't really like scary story's" said Steven shivering. "don't be such a wimp Steven" "I'm not a wimp" "oh come on Steven a scary story coming from a vampire I basically seen it all so it will be extra scary" "that makes it worse" as he hides his head under the bag "come on Steven come out of there it won't be that scary" said Serket "ok but if it is super scary I'm going back in this bag" replied Steven pointing to the bag. "anyway this is the story of this forest I hear at 1:00 am candy time ghosts of the nightospere haunt this very forest and they hunt for your SOULS!" says Marceline with a scream. "Marceline" said Steven shivering under the bag "yes Steven are you scared think you won't sleep tonight you think since I'm a vampire ill suck your blood overnight" said Marceline floating around Steven "no I can still sleep I'm not that much of a wimp" replyed steven "don't worry I was making that all up pal to just scare ya buddy no worrys" said Marceline with a giggle. "You know Marcy and Verska your like sisters to me and I love you guys like sisters" said steven side hugging Marceline and Virska "thank you we fell the same about you to Steven" said Virska and Marceline group hugging "thank you guys that means so much to me guys it means the world goodnight Marceline goodnight Vriska" steven said laying down to sleep. "goodnight" Vriska and Marceline responding very tired as Marceline turns off the lantern and the tent glows of moonlight every one falls asleep awaiting what's in store tomorrow on their quest in the search for Hambo. as the sun rises at a decent 7:00 am candy time Steven gets up first to prepare a great tasting breakfast for not only himself but for his friends,sisters,the nexus. Marceline wakes up smelling something in the air "Vriska wake up I think Steven is making our breakfast" Marceline say shoving Vriska "sounds tasty" responds Vriska rubbing her eyes. Marceline and Vriska get dressed and exit the tent with their food awaiting "here you go girls made it all myself" said steven with some yawning "thanks Steven" said Marceline with excitement all 3 sit down to eat and enjoy the stacks of red velvet pancakes that he made with simple shake and pour not that hard lol. "Hey Marceline sorry I freaked out on ya yesterday I was just confused and I..." Vriska said before getting cut off "It's ok I'm sorry to I flipped as well I still think your pretty chill" said Marceline resting her hand on her head "you to Marcy" said Serket felling loved. "I love it" Steven replied "I just love our friendship for one another it's something special" said Steven squeezing Marceline and Vriska next to him "it sure is" Marcy replies with a smile as they finish what they were eating they roll up their bags and pack up their tent and carry on their quest to save Hambo. "Hey I don't know if it was just me but did anyone else fell like there arm being pecked at?" said Vriska rubbing her robotic arm "No that's just you Serket" said Steven Marceline grabs Stevens arm with a small tug "hold on Steven I think our group needs a slogan you know" asked Marceline with concern. "Oh ya of course you two have any ideas" Steven said rubbing his chin "how about were better then you?" said Vriska with the cool double pointing "Um Serket don't you think that's to straight forward?" said Steven with a unimpressed look "Hey it's just a idea Steve" said Vriska turning around and folding her arms. "It's alright" said Steven patting Vriskas shoulder "Steve how about your finished?" asked Marcy. "Hmmm I like it it can say were nexus and your finished where you think it should go" asked Steven " ya that's using the old thinking cap I think the front under the logo would look cool!" said Marcy with excitement "ya I agree to" said Vriska turning back around and hugging Steven . so Steven,Marceline and Vriska all head to the store and get it printed on the front making this awesome shirt a thousand times more awesome "feel like we are going to rule this land" said Steven looking off to the horizon. "hey you know that's not the point of all of this Steve" said Serket walking up to Steven squeezing him next to her. "ya I know I know but the nexus is the greatest group in all off this land" "you mean ooo right" said Marcy with a laugh "ya" so as they make their way into the land of ooo Intel they hit the cold lands known as the one and only ice kingdom. "Man why the heck is it freezing out here" said Serket "it's because it's the ice kingdom dummy" said Steven with some shyness. "Hey what you three doing on my land you don't have to go home but you can't stay here" said ice king with some anger "hey man! How about you come down here and do it yourself" said Serket with some anger as well. this guy that our heroes are yelling at is the only guy known as the ice king leader of ice "hey guys what are you doing what is up with the get up like can I have one of them" asked ice king stopping his powers for the moment "wait hold on you want to join us the nexus your joking right?" said Steven starting to laugh. "Um no" said ice king with a shrugged look the nexus burst in laughter "oh man for a sec there I thought you were for real" said Steven wiping his eyes "I am for real" said the ice king whale shooting ice lighting "hey man you want a fight you found one" said Serket going for the punch but before serket can land the punch Marceline grabs her fist right in time. "what you doing I got this guy square in the face" said Serket " I know but first we need to know if he is the one who stole Hambo". Marcy said with some anger but not a lot "ya ice king your finished if you don't tell us that's our free plug lol" you don't free plug and get away with it on my kingdom so Marcy punches ice king across the face and that knocks him out. ice king talks with slow breath "I don't have Hambo" "are you kidding me!" said Steven with anger "not only did we brutally beat up the ice king he didn't even have Hambo" said steven with anger "my poor Hambo" said Marceline with a tear "Marceline don't cry we will find Hambo if it's the last thing we do we are one" said Steven with confidence while having a fist in the air "ya we are one and we will find him" said Marceline responding while holding up a fist to "that's the sprit my friend" said Steven hugging Marcy so as they make their way out of the ice kingdom it's about 2:00 pm candy time and Vriska get's hungry. "Um guys" "yes Vriska" asked Steven "I'm kind of hungry" "it's understandable it's been a whale since we last ate" replied Steven "hey Marcy can you get some wood to start the fire?" asked Steven "ya sure". so Marceline grabs all the wood she can find "here you go Steve all the fire wood I could find" "thanks hey Vriska can you get the fire started" asked steven "yeah sure" Vriska starts up the fire as Steven pulls out Marceline's red and bread and cheese slices for Vriska and himself. "aww Steven you didn't have to bring red for me" "hey I care Marcy" Marceline blushes "hey Steven is our food almost done you don't want to keep a girl waiting especially for food" said Serket with a growing belly "yeah yeah hold your horse's its almost done" replied steven. As the nexus sit to eat they hear a nose from the far distance "hey girls you hear that?" asked steven with a full mouth "I think I know what it is" said Marceline after floating to the edge of the forest "guys come on we need to get there fast". "ahhhhh the hot chesse in your mouth felling I hate it" said Serket when getting pulled of the log to fly off Marceline grabs Steven and Vriska and fly to lemon grab kingdom "where are we going "asked Steven "we are going to the lemon grab kingdom that's where the nose came from" "I think I herd of that place" said Vriska "I'm not dumb" "never said you were" said Marceline with a giggle. So the nexus make their way to lemon grab kingdom but on their way there they fly into a new area "hey Marcy I thought you said we were going to the lemon grab kingdom why is there fire all over the place". "we are I must of took a wrong way" said Marceline with a confused look "hey what are you three doing here!" yelled fire princess from high above "hey there lady I don't know what you think you're doing talking to us" "Vriska stop" said Steven she's good. "sorry about that I'm Steven and you know Marceline this is Vriska Serket we are the nexus and we are trying to find Marceline's poor Hambo" "hey its cool" "you mean hot right" said Steven with a laugh as fire princess stares at his with that unimpressed look. "Don't push it just be glad I didn't kick you three out already" said fire princess unimpressed "ok ok were sorry now do you know which way it is to the lemon grab kingdom". Asked Steven "yes" responded fp "um ok tell us" said Steven confused "you guys need to earn it" said fp pointing to them "what we don't have time!" said Marceline "I think you do now you must do my grocery shopping" said fp "what we don't have time for that were on a mission" said Vriska "here is my rewards card for m-foods now go!" said a very angry fp "Ok fine" said Steven with some anger "do you have a list" asked Steven with anger "oh ya here it is now go" said fp with anger as the nexus go to m-foods this part can explain its self. "All right someone grab a cart" "I'll get it", said Marcy with shyness "all right let's do this" Steven said with no care cart enters aisle one than eight hours later "ok we have the cake the chips the milk the matches that was important it was in bold and looks like that's it" said Steven reading down the list."Hold on were missing a few things" said Vriska looking around for what we were missing. "let me go get it" Vriska says as she speeds down the store "man your fast anything else you need there Betty Crocker" said Steven with a laugh because she got one hundred packs of Betty Crocker cookie mix "shut up Steven" so they check out and head back to the fire kingdom "were back" said Steven "here is all the stuff you needed" said Steven holding out the bag. "I don't need all of that" "you what" said Steven with a zoomed in face shot "are you kidding me we go half way across this land to buy all of this to just say you never need this all along!" said Steven with anger pointing to the west "Kidding just kidding take a joke man" said the fire queen with some seriousness. "Ok now tell us how we get to lemon grab kingdom" said Steven with a point meaning business "you take left out of here take candy state ten and take that for 4 hours and..." Marceline slaps her hand on her head cutting her off "we are four hours away!" says Marceline with anger "it's ok Marcy" Steven said rubbing Marcelines check "Vriska know any good places around here we can camp" said Steven look off to the horizon "there is a nice big forest right out of here I can't believe it's almost seven Steven" said Vriska with shock they make their way out the fire kingdom and find a nice piece of ground to set camp up at. "Yeah this is a nice big spot let's set up camp here" said Steven pitching the tent and starting a fire. Steven grabs a twig and draws a pretend map in the grass "ok so in the morning we will fly over candy state ten the four hours we need to do" as Steven is explaining the plan Marceline slowly slides next to Steven to hold his hand "Marceline" steven says very shy they both blush "Steven I..." Vriska gets attacked by birds that stops Marceline from finishing what she was saying. "Hey you stupid birds can you ever learn to leave me alone" Vriska says flapping off the birds. She gets rid of the birds with some wired spray she had "now what were you going to tell me" Steven said rubbing her hand with his thumb "oh I... need some red" Marceline says as she grabs some red from out of her pack. as the night goes on they all get in there sleeping bags for the night Marceline turns to looks at Steven "hey Steve you want to hear a scary story" said Marceline with bright red eyes. "Marceline we went over this last time" said Steven rolling around "don't be such a weenie Steve" "I am not a weenie" "come on tell us" asked Vriska with excitement "I here that if you knock twice on that tree right behind Serket a ghost will come and haunt you and if you don't at four am he comes for your food" said Marceline with a spooky voice "Marceline please" said Steven hiding under his bag . "yes Steven are you scared do you think you will be haunted do you think well I don't know maybe take that tasty soul of yours and drink the red from it " "Marceline" Steven said shivering under his bag "I'm just joking man your such a weenie but I love this weenie like a brother "as Marcy kisses Steven on the check but then Vriska wiggles her fingers."I'm coming after you Steve" in a ghoulish voice your not that scary Serket " but hey we love you Steve you know that were just playing around buddy" "it's ok I love you guys to" "now let's get some sleep we got four hours to go in the morning" said Marceline so they fall asleep awaiting their adventure the next day. So as the morning comes they wake up have their meals and start on their way to lemon grab kingdom. Vriska scratches her horn "ok who ever the person was to stick a marshmallow on my horn to be funny is not cool" Steven small laughs "how much longer Marcy?" asked Steven "a hour" "sweet will be there in no time I wonder if that stupid lemon grab has Hambo" "I hope poor Hambo" Marceline says with a tear "don't cry" Steven says drying her check Marceline blushes as well as Steven they make their way across the land. "Here we are the lemon grab kingdom" Steven points to the top of the tower "girls look it's him" lemon grab notices fast "what you doing here what you doing!" yells lemon grab but then Marceline yells. "were here because we heard a noise and we thought evil was a foot" lemon grab jumps down to the bottom "who is this robot lady and what's for the n's all about you lemons to" Steven responds "um no" lemon grab yells "two million years dungeon!" door slam. "great this is perfect now what we can't find Hambo down here" says Steven with anger "um we can just walk out" says Serket "that's impossible" said Steven with no care Marceline taps his shoulder "look Steve" Steve turns around "no way you can drive a truck though the bars lets go" so the nexus make there daring escape to only figure out there trip here was worthless. "I can't believe this we come all this way for nothing we need clues or something on where we can find Hambo" Steven says but as soon as he is done talking he gets hit with a paper "ahhh what the heck" Marceline picks up the paper "read it Marcy" asks Steven "if you want to see Hambo ever again meet me at the nightospere canyon tip be there or Hambo is finished HAMBO!" she quickly grabs Steve and Serket and fly's to a tree. "do any of you guys have bug milk" askes marceline "no" said Steven "what's bug milk" asked Vriska "I'll be right back" said Marceline rushing off to a quick mart. "ok I'm back guys now Steven draw a Phil face in the middle and Vriska draw a big circle around it" so they did what she said and she covered it with bug milk then she shouted "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" then the portal opened sucking in the nexus they land close to where they need to be. "great we didn't need to walk that far!" said Marceline with excitement Steven looks fast to the left "quick over the bridge" play with me by extreme starts playing in the background for the whole chase in the background starting when they run to the bridge. "crap" said Vriska "he is getting away where's the portal" also said Vriska with shock "that way" said Marceline so they jump in the portal and land on the ground and then the portal closes "who is this guy anyway" asked Steven "his name is the Litch he is evil to the max" explained Marcy "great how are going to catch him now he is like half away across the land" Steven said with some anger "hold on Steve I know were in a rush but before we move on I need to tell you something" said Marceline with a blush. "yeah" said Steve with a blush. "come on guys we need to get to the Litch now!" said Vriska with anger "ok ok geez" said Marceline with a sigh so they fly all the way across the land to the giant mountain the Litch was on top of when they get there its storming like crazy and its very loud "we need to climb to the top plus I brought my sword to slice him in half" shouted Steven. "Steven wait I... I... like you" Marceline shouted with shyness "wait you mean like boyfriend girlfirend" responded Steven "yes and if we make it out of this alive I want to get um married" yelled Marceline "really I would loved that I feel the same way as you do" Steven responds when dodging a boulder she flys up to him and he squeezes and holds her tight. "I love you Marceline" "I love you to Steve" they both yell to one another then they climb higher and higher they get to the top "ok Litch give us Hambo..." Serket says but gets cut off when she get hit by a laser the Litch zaps and falls off the mountain and turns into injured Vriska "Serkettttttttttttttttttttt" cried Steven and Marceline "it's on now Litch your going down" "how you think you're going to do that you weak tiny human you or the nexus can't beat me" Steven goes up to the lich and knocks him out with his sword and slices his arms then he loses balance and then Steven goes up to him and kicks him in the crotch. "Marceline grab Hambo now" she as quickly as she can she grabs Hambo "oh Hambo my sweet Hambo I missed you so much" says Marceline with some tears "oh Steven this means the world to me you are my hero you have a big heart and it shows this is one of the big reasons why I love you and why I want to marry you" Marceline said crying. "you have a big heart to and I love you to you are my hero to I can't love no one else because there is no one else like you your perfect you're not afraid to be yourself you may have called me a wimp and a weenie but I know it was all out of fun and that I still love you you can call me all that all that you want ill still love you" said Steven crying. "Steven that means so much to me words can't explain how much I love you" said Marceline crying "same here" said Steven they hug crying on top of the mountain for a long time then after their super long hug a bright light shines and the litch turns to dust not only saving Hambo but the land. "hold on SERKET!" so they quickly fly down to the bottom but they see Serket all hurt in the sunlight from the brightness of the win they have made. "I'm so sorry Vriska" as Steven puts his hand on her stomach he kisses her on the check and Marceline hugs her but then she floated into the air and then she was back to normal from the kindness of her friends. "what happened" asked Virska "you got shot by the Litch and you feel down here and by the power of our kindness you are back to normal" said Steven "thanks guys you guys are pretty chill" said Vriska hugging Marcy and Steven the nexus fly away getting away safely. they get to a nice field where they chill after "hey Marceline" said Steven "yes Steven" "now that were together we haven't um" "kissed" said Marceline with shyness "ya that" so ya that happens "well at lest we got Hambo" said Serket scratching the back of her head "yep" said Marceline said after yeah that "so when you two getting married" in "two weeks" said Marceline "yep" said Steven "do you want to come to it Serket?" said Marceline "I love to" she replied "but hey I'm glad I meet you Virska you are pretty cool and I hope we still see one another". Marceline said " "trust me this is not going to be the last time we see one another I just might move to this world I kind of like it it's better than that stupid program I currently live in" Serket said then Marceline jump hugs Steven then Virska jump hugs Steven leading to falling and making a pile they laugh it off."Hey Serket want to stay with me so you don't need to go back into the program" asked Marceline "sure!" replied Serket two weeks later "everyone is here are you ready Marcy you look so beautiful" Steven said with shyness "thank you you look nice to" so Marceline walks down as Steven gets prepared in the back then the music starts to play but it was not getting played off a cd Steven burned the night before Marceline had brought her bass and played it off her bass. Steven blushed as he makes his way to the alter when he gets there Marceline remembers something "hold on before we start I brought someone that means so much to my or our heart now I brought Hambo it's because of Hambo why we're all here today as well as the nexus gimmick and Stevens friend Virska Serket if we never went on this quest to find my poor Hambo I would not found love as well". everyone aww's "that's so sweet of you to say Marcy" said Steven so they hold their hands and Virska reads aloud "Marceline do you take Steven as your husband" "I do" "and Steven do you take Marceline as your wife" "I do" "wow I can't believe it my dream has come true the thing I always dreamed of has come true I just married to the person of my dreams but this was not a dream it was really happening". said Steven "I know I'm so happy this is the greatest day of our life's" so Steven and Marceline go on their honeymoon to the place where it all started the small piece of land where she tried to ask Steven the first time so after all of that you may be asking what happens to nexus?. well they take a long deserved break and for Serket "hey thanks Steven for giving me your old house now that you to live in a cave because we know the Mrs. does not like the sunlight but hey you guys want to hang in a couple of days after I set into this new home" said Serket "yeah sure" said Marceline so soon after Virska watches Marceline and Steven walk/float away holding hands into the sunset.


End file.
